Hangover of The Golden Witch
by Kanon The Great
Summary: Bernkastel and all the Other Witches go out in Mortal Form for a convention in Tokyo. But as always, things never go to plan. Especially with many psychopathic girls who love killing things. Based off of Hangover 1 and 2. Warning- Bad Language, Humor, and hint of Lemon Seeds.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the Idea. **

Bernkastel was enjoying a well-deserved celebration on the annual "Wines of The World Convention", a worldwide commitment to all grape related drinks from Grape Juice to Sparkling Wine and Ancient Greek Wine for Four Days. Bernkastel was always fascinated with Alcohol, and was to present a piece on the Wine she had made the third day. It was on that day when she was let in to the Gala under her name along with her piece Erika Furudo, the great Lady Lambdadelta (who insisted on coming just to find Wine Candy that was there), her master Featherine Augustus Aurora, and all the other Great Witches. However, the convention was in Tokyo, so unfortunately magic could not be performed at such a place. Even so, the Anti-Magic toxin was high that the witches and sorcerers could not even summon Furniture, and only a few spells could work in such conditions.

Even so, this allowed a small portion of Bern's life to be relieved of the Eternal Boredom that many thousand-year-old Witches experience. The group entered and showed their ID's, which they created using archaic spells (spells that work in extreme conditions) to allow them to enter without any person knowing that a bunch of Sociopathic girls were entering a Wine Convention as long as the card is possessed in their pockets or body…

* * *

After a long four hours, the witches left the Convention after the closing ceremony with many bags. Bernkastel had happily bought six bottles full of red, white and sparkling wine from Germany and California (which is extremely rare in Japan). Lambdadelta and Erika were fighting over the bags of Wine Gummies that were on sale there, as well as a supply of Duct Tape in which Erika would use in another game against Ange over revenge from the Eighth Game. Featherine, whom was a spectator, bought more books for the library. While the Finite Witch Virgillia, had bought a special wine that would tenderize Mackerel. The happy couple, Battler and Beato, whom Battler had become the Endless Sorcerer, was carrying his wife who had struck into "Moetrice mode" and was sucking her thumb after not being able to buy anything since she forgot to conjure up Yen. Poor Ange was stuck in the middle of all the witches (she was brought and resurrected by Battler after), as they cackled and told stories of the Previous games in which she had limited knowledge of.

They all finally made it to their Hotel Lobby, and went back out to eat at a restaurant. It was then when all the witches conveniently left to go to the bathroom, or get some Fresh Air, that the lone girl Erika poured what most saw to be Lavender leaves into the tea. But everything was all right, and all of the witches ate a healthy dinner…

The Next Morning…

Tokyo- 8:50 am: It was Bernkastel, who woke up that morning. Not to the sound of an Alarm Clock, but a loud mechanical sound that startled her. She wasn't at the hotel, nor the convention room. She was in a slummy Apartment building, from what looked like a high floor. She got up from what seemed like a bed of some sorts, then slipped and fell on what seemed to be a nail or some sort of stick.

"Girls, what happened?" She asked. "Where are we?"

"Oh, Bernie! You're up." Lambdadelta said. Her pink dress was full of muddy water, and her hat was missing with her blonde hair tinted with the stench of a skunk of some sorts. "I was asking the same thing, were YOUUU?" The girl asked, as she would usually say to her lover.

The loud sound of Lambdadelta woke up the rest of the witches. Virgillia was disheveled, in nothing but a low shirt, and a mini skirt showing much of her body. She saw this and shrieked trying to find a blanket to keep everyone from looking. She was an elegant witch that did not believe in exposure and preferred to keep in a dress. Featherine was even worse, and her memory cap was almost detached, with her clothes all gone except for her undergarments, and surprisingly surpassed all the witches in chest size. Only Beatrice was not in a different outfit. Battler was lying with half of his body in the sunlight, and Erika was in her black suit.

"So is everyone ok?" Asked Bern and Virgilia at the same time.

"How are WE okay? I feel like shit! What cruel game have you pulled on me and the others Bernkastel?! It's Useless! Its All Useless!" Battler raged still lying on the floor and realized a mountain in the blanket he was using. "Wait, oh shit. I'm having morning wood. Ihihi." The perverted sorcerer said. Bernkastel tried the hardest not to Attack him while throwing up.

It was then when Beatrice walked in. "Ange's gone." She said sadly. The witches gasped and Featherine pulled up a paper: "Seacats: Tokyo's Finest Club and Bar".

"We did something bad". They all said.

And thus the Hangover begins!

**Hope you enjoyed part one **


	2. Chapter 2- Where are we?

**Here comes part 2- This one has a little hints of uhh... how should i put it. A pinch of fruit :D **

****"There you nasty people are!" Someone said out as the girls walked out from what seemed to be a building near a port of some sort. The witch Bernkastel looked upward to find two men in blue suits, rather large and with brown hair. They smelled of Fish, and debris. Typical working-class humans, to her as weak as Furniture.

"What? Um sir, do you happen to know what happened? One minute we were in The Peach Tree Hotel, then we ended up in this strange place on the other side of Tokyo." Bern said, trying to be as polite as she could. Bernkastel was a child form of a witch, so often she had no interactions with humankind, making her quite fresh or not use to such people.

"What happened?" One of the men said questionably. "You and your little harem were walkin near our pier where we work drunk and laughing weirdly. Then one red haired dude in the crowd fell into some stroke or coma er something. Geffory saw you, and we threw you in my apartment building. Then all night you guys partied or some sorts."

"Huh How dare you call us some disgraceful names like that. I'll have you know that I am the Golden W-uh" Battler choked her to stop her from saying anything. "Sorry bout that, but Partying? What kind of Party? We really don't know anything since yesterday." Battler said trying to reassure himself that he wasn't in Bernkastel's tricky games.

"I dunno and i wish we chose Lenny's apartment next door. We could here a bunch of disgusting sounds though. Some girl with a high pitched voice was yelling sounds that only my ex-wife would say. Then another deeper girls voices were moaning. There isn't a comic store with Yuri around here!" Said Geffory.

The witches looked suspiciously and disgusted, at the blonde witch Lambdadelta.

"I don't understand really, how did you find us? Where were we, and what did we have? Also, have you seen a red haired girl too?" Asked Bern.

Geffory paused and thought. "Nope, haven't seen a red haired girl since my second ex-wife. I can't answer all of y'er questions. Just look in the shit you put down in the Apartment, after that just please leave. unless you have something important."

Erika giggled evilly, causing Bern to looks suspiciously at her piece.

* * *

The girls found nothing except their gifts, until Erika found a Receipt. A 1000 yen paper that said "Playtime" from the same club. "Man who knew that they had receipts for stripping?! Well we know where to go."

The witches all went to pack up and were off to find out what the heck happened. They grabbed the ID's which they luckily had, and went off as fake adults to a humans eye's. Geffory and Lenny looked confused as an older blue haired girl walked off with others all in regular clothes.


End file.
